Enderman
by Blastitonn
Summary: Mobs are suddenly turning into Steve's out ta frikkin nowhere! Join Blastitonn on her journey to survive and find why the hell this is all happening.
1. Chapter 1

**Blastitonn here! That's right, ANOTHER STORY! Why? 'Cause this is how I do. I want OCs. Put them in reviews, and I just might incorporate them. Yah, powah to that readers. The zombies has carrots by the way. Just wanted to make sure you know that. BTW, there is NO PONY POWER! It's a lie!**

Where am I? It's... Bright. I feel... Shorter, and thicker, sorta. This isn't the end. Is this maybe... The overworld? I've heard about the overworld, but this is odd. I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to change in my body if I go to the overworld. So why did it happen?

_I am Ank. I'm an enderman. At least, I used to be. I think I turned into a Steve. Steve's are odd creatures that take blocks from the world using tools, and use them to make something else. They also build odd constructions that they use as shelter from things like creepers and zombies. Endermen, however, are 150% the height of a Steve. We are also black as night with purple eyes. Steves, however, can be any color and pattern whatsoever. I appear to be a "Human" as this Steve skin is called, with long black "Hair" a light blue "Shirt" dark blue "Pants" gray "Shoes" with white "Soles", and dark blue "Eyes"._

I'm standing in the middle of a forest in the early morning, which is good because monsters cannot spawn at this time. The reason the lack of monsters is good is on account of the fact, I am a Steve now, and monsters HATE Steve's. I don't want to be killed now that I'm a Steve. So, like any normal steve., I start punching trees. I cut down about 10 trees with my punches, and I start to craft planks. I had 56 logs, and the resulting planks were more than enough to build my house.

I west west, following the clouds, seeking adequate place for shelter. As soon as I left the forest, which I named "Spawn Forest", I found myself in a plains biome, the best place for a house in existence. I climbed a hill, and started flattening it by three blocks to make a good flat place for my house. As soon as I finished it was about noon. I had been working half the day and I still didn't have house.

To build my house, I cut a 6x6 hole in the flat I made, and filled it with planks. I built walls on top of the blocks that bordered my planks, 4 blocks high, and made a roof. I build a crafting table, and a full set of wooden tools, getting me ready for action. Before I forgot, I built two wooden doors to put in the wall that faced Spawn Forest, and went off to the hills to the north to look for coal. I found 39 pieces of coal in the cliff side, and that made me quite happy, so I made some torches and headed home.

The sun was about to set as I got home, and I found a zombie in my house, whom I quickly dispatched, and place the torches in a symmetrical fashion around the walls of the room. i suddenly I realized, I had no food, no name, no nothing! I noticed a carrot in my inventory and some rotten flesh. I knew I could plant carrots, so I manned, or in this case, due to femaleness, womanned, up, and ate the rotten flesh, so as to save the carrot. It was disgusting, to say the least. I also needed a name, and I always liked creepers back when I was an enderman, so I named my self Blastitonn, because I always wanted to blast a ton.

I had absolutely nothing to do till morning, so I used the cobble I gathered, about thirty-two, to craft som stone tools and weapons. I found myself yet again with nothing to do, so I made some wooden half-slabs, and cut holes in the walls to make windows. Yet again with nothing to do, I decided to roam outside and, hopefully, get some useful drops like string and potatoes.

The instant I got outside, I was bombarded by three zombies, a spider, and a skeleton. I killed them all, getting me quite a bit of rotten flesh, three bones, an arrow, and three string. I'd say it was quite a successful hunt. The night was still very young, so I killed a few sheep that weren't too far away, and as it turned out, those were the only mobs I had to fight before I crafted a bed and went to sleep. Not too shabby.

In the morning, I decided now would be a good time to scout the area. I went outside and scouted for something interesting to explore. I found a small village off to the side of Spawn Forest, and decided to go check it out. I walked through the village, and talked to the Testificates, occasionally checking their deals to see if they had anything good. There was a generic green villager that offered me an emerald for my worthless rotten files, and I gladly accepted. I then proceeded to buy a bucket from him for that same emerald.

After exploring the village, and getting 14 free obsidian from a blacksmith who bought it thinking he could make weapons from it, I headed home, but not before filling my bucket with water from the well. As I got home, I found a nice 7x7 area that was flat, gathered some seeds from the grass, and dug a hole in the very center of the area. I placed my water in said hole, and I tilled the rest of the 7x7 area, planting my carrot, the seeds, fertilizing the carrot, so as to male more carrots, with bone meal I got from the bones, planted two of the three carrots that popped out, and repeated until I was out of bone meal.

I then made a furnace in my house and cooked a couple carrots, before eating them, and going to sleep, a little early today, seeing as I was up late last night.

**Guys, I need OCs. I need name, gender, what mob they used to be, their personality, how they look, and what special skill they have. Special skills are like, jumping twice as high, and mining faster than usual. Also, if you feel the to go so far as to do this, you may also include the sexual orientation of the OC. You don't HAVE to include that, but you may want to in case your OC is straight in your mind, but I make it gay. You can submit your OC through PM or review. Either way, review. P.s. I'll try to make the chapters longer than I've been doing recently.**

**Blastitonn is riding his indev horse right on outta here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**blastitonn is here to share something amazing with you. I LOVED the OCs, so they will ALL be getting in the story. Ava will show up in the NEXT chapter. For now, Del will be in the story. Peece. O, and the wither chick will be in the nether, and the heads will just be alternate personalities, and she'll have two wither skull items floating around her head.**

"Morning sucks." I said to no one in particular. It was about my fifth day as a Steve, and I had plenty of bread to eat for breakfast. "Glad I started that farm..." I mumbled, eating a loaf. I was sitting on my bed, thinking of what I should do today. _Maybe I should start a mine, or go caving... Maybe I should go to Giant Jungle and collect some clay... I could use some iron, actually, so I'll go caving._

I left my house, and walked down the cobblestone road I made to my farm, which was now twice as large, and got some wheat to trade the villagers. I really need some extra stuff before I go mining. I sold my wheat to Mr. Bruce, the green villager I met when I first came here. We talked about the recent siege, and it appears Reverend Undo was badly injured and was currently under the medical care of Mrs. Bruce, Mr. Bruce's wife.

I bought a stack of beef from the butcher, Beefer Rann, and went home to cook it. I got to my home, just in time to see a zombie walking to my door. I pulled my beaten-up sword, and I charged it. I stabbed it in the stomach, and I was surprised to see it fall down, curl up, and hold it's stomach in pain. "Oh, god, are you a Steve?" I asked him, a little nervous. "Yeah, I'm a Steve, and I am VERY MUCH HURT! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MY STOMACH INJURY!" He screamed at me.

"Uh, I'm sorry, so, uh, you wanna come inside and have some steak? I just bought some beef from the village, and I wanna make it up to you as best I can."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm so eager to into the house of someone who just STABBED ME IN THE STOMACH!"

I made a sad face and said, "I just wanna make it up to you."

"Auugghh! Fine! I would like steak. Steak is tasty, after all."

I led the zombie Steve into my house, sat him an a wood plank block I use as a chair, and gave him a loaf of bread. "To keep you sated for now." I told him. I put the steak in the furnace, and got another oak plank block, and placed it one block away from my guest's chair. I then proceeded to craft a table by putting a plank on a stick, and place that between us.

"So, what's your name?" I asked him. "...My name's Del... Yours?" He said, kind of seeming he must've been in real pain.

I put the steak in the furnace, and told him, "My name's Blastitonn. Hey, why do you look like a zombie?"

"Uh, I kinda used to be one, 'till this morning."

"Really? I was an enderman a few days ago."

"Really? Wow. Hey, your sword's kinda beaten up. Let me fix it."he said, and then proceeded to take my sword over to the furnace that the steaks were in. The steaks were done, so he took them out, and put the blade of the sword in the furnace. After about 30 seconds, he pulled the sword back out, moves to the crafting table, grabbed the hammer hanging from it's side, and started banging on the blade.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked him. "Fixing your sword, to repay you for your kindness so as not to leave me for dead." He responded, just as he stopped banging on the sword." There. Should be about a strong as a diamond sword made by you now, 'cause weapons and armor I make and repair are twice as strong as anyone else." He threw me my sword, and I absolutely KNEW it was gonna hit me, and in fear, I teleported to the bed.

"Did you just TELEPORT?" He asked me in some sort of awe. "I... Guess I did... Maybe I retained that ability..." I said, still in shock I teleported.

"I guess we retain some of our mob skills." Del responded.

**Yay! The chapter's ovah nao.**


End file.
